Weekend at Ranger's
by Dayoh
Summary: Author's Note: This is a follow up to, Will the Real Mr. Manoso Please Stand Up. Stephanie and Ranger begin the first phase of their relationship. And Ranger makes good on what he promised would happen to Stephanie the next time she entered the Bat Cave.
1. Chapter 1

Weekend at Ranger's

By Dayoh

_Chapter One: Date Night_

Stephanie stood in front of the mirror fluffing her hair, the loose curls bouncing on her shoulders. Deciding to forego heavy make-up, she swiped a light coat of mascara on her eyelashes, and moistened her lips with a tinted lip-gloss. Running her hands through her hair one last time, Stephanie turned off the bathroom light, walking into her bedroom, eyeing the black halter dress draped across the bed.

She'd dropped more money on the cocktail dress than she'd ever spent on any article of clothing. But the minute she tried the dress on, modeling it in front of Lula in the department store's dressing area, she knew it was the one she'd be wearing tonight. Lula hadn't been much help in talking her out of the splurge, praising the way the dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

Of course, it wasn't Lula's opinion Stephanie was concerned with. The dress made her feel sexy, showing off her shoulders and back. And she knew Ranger would love the way it accentuated her breasts, presenting just enough cleavage to tease, while leaving the rest to his imagination. But she'd kept that information to herself, not quite ready to tell Lula about her first date with Ranger.

A few days prior, Ranger had finally revealed how he made his extra money. And while Stephanie wasn't exactly happy with his career choice, she'd decided she could live with his decision for the time being. He'd promised her the job was only temporary, and he wouldn't be taking on another assignment of that nature. She loved him, and she trusted his word as the truth.

After their conversation about his job, Ranger had invited Stephanie back to the Bat Cave for a glass of wine in his spa tub. But as luck would have it, he'd called a couple of hours later, stuck in a meeting, promising he'd make their first date an unforgettable one.

In hindsight, Stephanie was relieved that the spontaneous rendezvous never happened. She was able to keep a clear head while contemplating her decision to move into a romantic relationship with Ranger. And, if Stephanie was going to be involved with Ranger, she'd have to get used to his unpredictable schedule. It wouldn't be the last time he'd get stuck in a meeting, or have to change plans at the last minute.

So, tonight was the big night. Ranger, the man who admitted to usually skipping the whole dating thing, opting to go straight to third base instead, was taking Stephanie on a date. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been on a real date. Morelli's idea of a date usually included ordering take-out and sitting on the couch with a beer, watching a ball game. That kind of date had been fine at the time, but Stephanie realized she'd lowered her standards with Morelli. She should have demanded a night out once in a while. She deserved to be wined and dined from time to time.

Stephanie scooped the dress off the bed, stepping into the soft material, pulling it over her black lace, thong panties from Victoria Secret's. The top of the dress was a halter with built-in support, so she wouldn't need a bra. Any other time, the thought of being around Ranger without a bra would have her buckling at the knees. But tonight, she could hardly wait to dangle _the girls _in front of him.

The dress made Stephanie feel sexy and carefree, and she was excited about her date with Ranger. She was looking forward to being a first-hand witness to his romantic side.

Slipping into a pair of shoes with four inch, stiletto heels, she grabbed her purse, sashaying her ass out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Rex was running on his wheel and Stephanie did a little turn, showing off her dress for her room-mate. "How do I look?" She asked the hamster. Rex twitched his nose, continuing his exercise routine. Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Rex and tapped his cage lightly. "Obviously you don't recognize true hotness when you see it."

She glanced at the clock on the wall. Ranger would be arriving any minute; punctuality was a must in Ranger's world. He'd refused to divulge in any details of their date, but he did say that she'd be pleasantly surprised. Any other time, Stephanie would have been annoyed by Ranger's secrecy. But this was one time she didn't mind that he was keeping his little secret to himself.

The knock on the door told Stephanie that it was 6:00pm on the dot. She didn't have to look at the clock. She opened the door to Ranger looking as if he'd stepped of the pages of _GQ _magazine.

"Very nice," she said, stepping back to let Ranger into the small foyer. He was wearing a charcoal, Herringbone sports coat with flat front, dress slacks in the same color. He wore a black, mock neck sweater under his jacket, and his shoes were spit shined. His hair was combed away from his face, the dark strands dusting the nape of his neck.

Ranger scanned Stephanie's body from head to toe, his eyes slowly taking in her apparel.

"Babe," he said, his eyes growing dark with passion. "We might not make it out of your apartment tonight."

Stephanie licked her lips and smiled. "So you like the dress?"

"Yes," he answered. "And I can't wait to get you out of it."

"You'll have to feed me first," Stephanie said, grabbing her purse and a silk wrap off the coat hook. It was November in Trenton, and the night air would hold a chill. "Something tells me I might need the energy."

Ranger took the wrap out of Stephanie's hand, draping it around her shoulders, carefully lifting her hair out of the way. He kissed the back of her neck and then let the silky curls slip out of his hands, falling back down around her shoulders. Stephanie felt her nipples harden under the soft material of her dress. She was going to have a tough time keeping her hands to herself tonight.

Ranger pressed his body against her back and whispered, "After our date, I'm taking you back to my place." Placing his hand at the small of her back, he pushed her towards the door.

"Probably, I should bring a change of clothes, then," Stephanie said, looking towards her bedroom.

"No," said Ranger. "Clothes won't be necessary."

Oh, Boy!

****

Ranger pulled the Porsche into the McCarter Theater Center's parking lot at exactly 6:30pm. Stephanie cut her eyes at him and then turned her attention to the glowing marquee, reading the words on the sign.

_Now_ _Showing: A Pulitzer Prize-Winning Love Story. Talley's Folly._

Her mouth dropped open in surprise, and she looked at Ranger again. "When I said you owed me one for having to sit through _Snakes on a Plane_, I didn't think you'd actually live up to it. Live theater is pretty classy."

Ranger smiled. "Yeah, I'm a classy guy."

Angling out of the car, he walked to the passenger side, opening the door for Stephanie. Taking her hand as she stepped out of the Porsche, he tangled his arm with hers, escorting her through the entrance of the theater.

Two hours later, Stephanie and Ranger walked out of the theater, hand in hand.

"You stayed awake the whole time," Stephanie teased Ranger. "First, I find out you listen to classical music, and now live productions. Who are you?"

Ranger laughed, wrapping his muscular arm around Stephanie's shoulder. "This is not the kind of entertainment I'd choose to do on my own, but it's a nice way to be entertained with a companion. Did you enjoy the play?"

"Yes. It was funny and romantic, with just enough angst to keep the story line interesting." Stephanie turned to look at Ranger. "What about you? Did you like it?"

Ranger nodded his head. "Yeah, I didn't know what to expect, but I was pleasantly surprised."

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Ranger's waist, his body warm against the chill of the night. "There were some emotional aspects of the story that spoke to me," she said. "The main characters had to accept the risks that their relationship might incur. And they both led complex lives, sort of like you and me."

Ranger kissed the top of Stephanie's head. "I noticed the similarities," he said.

"That's probably why the story was so interesting."

When they reached the car, Ranger opened the door for Stephanie, watching as she settled into the front seat.

"So far, so good?" he asked, holding the door open, waiting for her response.

"Yes," she answered with a wide smile.

Princeton, New Jersey was a 15 to 30 minute drive from Trenton, depending on the level of traffic. The town was a tranquil get-a-way for urban dwellers from surrounding areas, and host to the popular, Ivy League college, Princeton University. Ranger had scheduled a late dinner reservation at an elegant restaurant in the heart of Princeton that served French and American cuisine.

Ranger sat across from Stephanie at a dimly lit, corner table in the restaurant. A maître d' poured their wine and then jotted down their dinner order on a small writing pad. Stephanie ordered a signature pasta and chicken dish, and Ranger chose a filet minion entree. The maître d' excused himself from the table, promising the meal would be out soon.

"You come here often?" Stephanie asked, sipping her wine.

Ranger took a swallow of wine, the smooth, aromatic liquid sliding down his throat.

"No, I've never eaten here. Hal recommended this place, said the food is excellent."

"Hal has been _here_?" Stephanie looked around the quaint restaurant, studying the decor. "No offense to Hal, but I can't see him being interested in this kind of establishment."

Ranger laughed softly, stretching out his legs under the table, the material of his pants tickling the soft skin of Stephanie's leg. "I don't think he's ever stepped foot into this restaurant. His parents come here every year for their anniversary. He claims they rave about it all the time."

The vintage wine was starting to take effect, warming Stephanie's body, making her feel a little uninhibited. And Ranger's leg suddenly seemed to be a major distraction. Slipping off a shoe, she ran her bare foot under the hem of his pants, skimming his shin with her big toe.

Ranger locked eyes with Stephanie, bringing the wine glass to his lips, sipping the liquid slowly. He set the glass down on the table and smiled suggestively, his voice a low rumble. "You like playing with fire, babe?"

Stephanie lifted her eyebrows in question, but didn't say a word. She'd kept Ranger at arm's length for a long time, guilt keeping her from acting on her true feelings. But tonight, she would be the aggressive one, flirting to her hearts content. And she didn't have to worry about the consequences of her actions. She continued to run her foot up and down Ranger's leg, taking pleasure in his public display of controlled restraint.

"Babe, you keep doing that, and we'll be leaving this restaurant real hungry."

She gave Ranger an innocent smile, looking over his shoulder, watching as the maître d' approached their table. "Saved by the waiter," she said, removing her foot from his leg, pushing her toes back into the shoe. Setting their plates down on the table, he asked if they needed anything else.

"We'll need the check in about 20 minutes," Ranger said, never taking his eyes off Stephanie. He picked up his fork and knife, cutting into the thick piece of steak on his plate. "We're in a bit of a hurry."

****

Stephanie wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. A year ago, if anyone would have told her she'd be dating Ranger, she would have called that person a liar. And now, here she was sitting next to Ranger in his Porsche, flying down Route 31 towards his home.

Ranger had one hand on the steering wheel, and his other hand was intertwined in Stephanie's hand, lying in her lap. He seemed to be relaxed and content. Stephanie, on the other hand, was feeling a little restless and very naughty, a feeling she blamed on too much wine, and too much Ranger in one night. Untangling her hand from Ranger's grasp, she started rubbing his thigh, running her hand up and down the material of his pants, pressing her fingertips into the taught muscles surrounding his femur bone.

Ranger sucked in a mouthful of air and pushed down on the gas pedal, taking the Porsche up to 90 miles per hour. Keeping her eyes on the speedometer, Stephanie inched her hand higher up Ranger's thigh, brushing the tip of his cock through his pants.

Ranger grabbed Stephanie's hand in one swift movement, placing it back in her lap. He said, "Babe, if you want me to get you home in one piece, you'll keep your hands to yourself, for now."

Stephanie looked at Ranger, a sheepish grin covering her face. "I'm just applying a little pressure, that's all."

The corner of Ranger's lips turned up a fraction, and he cut his eyes at Stephanie. "Payback's a bitch."

Ranger's house was dark inside, sans a small nightlight plugged into the wall in the foyer leading to the garage. As soon as they stepped into the small, shadowed hallway, Ranger pressed Stephanie up against the wall, pushing his body into hers, capturing her mouth between his lips.

Stephanie felt her body melt into Ranger's strong hold, his hands cupping her ass, pulling her closer. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck, their tongues battling for control.

Needing some air to breath, Ranger broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Stephanie's forehead. "You make me crazy, babe," he said in a breathless rush.

Stephanie took advantage of the reprieve, sucking air into her lungs. After a few deep breaths she shoved Ranger back a couple of steps and tugged off his coat, pulling at his belt at the same time. The occasion called for a little multitasking.

Ranger watched her intently, letting her pull and tug at his clothes until she got his pants where she wanted them. Unzipped and pulled down around his hips, his cock throbbing in her hands. Stephanie wanted to take control, and he'd let her have it, for now.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he watched as she dropped to her knees, taking him into her mouth. Ranger braced his hands on the wall for support while Stephanie moved her mouth in a rhythmic motion, up and down his shaft. Her mouth was warm, her teeth teasing his tip. And just when he felt he couldn't contain himself any longer, he pulled his hips away from Stephanie's mouth, yanking her up by her shoulders, pushing her back against the wall.

"Christ, Steph. I need to be inside you, now." He ground the words out as if he were in pain.

Ranger pulled the bottom of Stephanie's dress up around her waist, tugging off her lace thong with one quick sweep of his hand. Stephanie lifted one leg to give Ranger easy access, locking her foot just above his hip bone, leaving the other foot planted on the floor for traction.

He captured her mouth with his, and then he pushed inside her, hot and hard. Stephanie gasped as Ranger stretched her inner walls, filling her to the hilt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding tight as he moved his hips in a circular motion, plunging into her again and again. A deep moan escaped from her throat as Ranger picked up the pace, slamming her body against the wall with each thrust.

Her muscles were beginning to tense and her standing leg was trembling, the onset of an orgasm becoming apparent with each deep stroke. Ranger grabbed Stephanie's trembling leg and hauled it around his hip, never breaking stride. Stephanie pushed her back into the wall, allowing Ranger's hips to keep her steady, hanging on for dear life.

"Babe," Ranger gasped, warning her that he was close. But the warning was lost to Stephanie because her muscles had already constricted around his shaft, and her whole body shook with pleasure as an orgasm ripped through her body. She didn't think she could hold on to Ranger for much longer, but she didn't have to. Burying his head in her neck, he thrust into her a few more times, and then his body went completely still, his seed rushing from his body, finding a new home.

Ranger's hot breath warmed the damp skin of Stephanie's neck. His breathing was labored, but not nearly as labored as hers. He kissed her lightly, trailing his lips down her neck to her collarbone. His hands cradled her waist, holding her in place as she uncurled her legs from around his hips. Her feet felt unsteady on the floor, and she wondered if she were floating. The Ranger induced haze hovering over Stephanie was much more potent than the alcohol she'd consumed earlier in the night. He was definitely going to be her drug of choice for the next couple of days.

Ranger pulled up his pants, and then smoothed Stephanie's dress down over her hips. "Can you make it to my bedroom?" He asked, a lazy smile curving his lips. "Or do I need to carry you?"

"I think I can manage," Stephanie mumbled, the dimly lit foyer hiding her glazed over eyes. "Was that payback?"

Ranger hauled Stephanie into his body, half dragging her to the stairs. "Payback hasn't even started, babe."

Oh, boy!

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Weekend at Ranger's

By Dayoh

_Chapter Two: Saturday_

Snuggled next to Ranger in his bed, Stephanie watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling in a steady motion. The hour was late, and she was tired, but an engaging mixture of thoughts were rolling around in her head, forcing her to stay awake.

After their frenzied encounter in the foyer, they'd finally made it to the bedroom, making love slowly, taking time to physically discover each other's body from head to toe. Ranger had explored every crevice of Stephanie's body, and his tongue had gone where no other man's tongue had gone before. She realized rather quickly that he'd do just about anything, within reason, to make her feel good.

Stephanie draped her arm across Ranger's chest, her head tucked into his neck, fingers playing in his hair.

"I could get used to this, babe," he said, eyes still closed. "You ready for more?"

Stephanie smiled into Ranger's neck, her lips tickling his skin. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Cat nap."

Stephanie's eyes were heavy with satiation. It was two o'clock in the morning, and she was ready for more than a cat nap. Ranger had worn her out. "You're like a muscle relaxant," she said. "I'm beat."

Ranger's chest vibrated with a quiet chuckle. "I'll give you a few more minutes to rest, but don't get too comfortable."

Stephanie closed her eyes and mumbled, "Yep…few minutes."

Then she snuggled closer to Ranger and fell into a deep slumber.

A few hours later, Stephanie opened her eyes to find light from the sun peeking through the blinds. Ranger was still in the same position, mouth slightly open, face relaxed in sleep. During the night, she'd somehow snagged the comforter off his body, hogging all the warmth. Ranger's naked form was covered only by a top sheet, his best asset outlined under the thin material.

Stephanie threw the comforter over Ranger and inched her way out of the bed, padding to the bathroom. An early morning chill was in the air, raising goose bumps on her bare skin. There was a white, fleece bathrobe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Stephanie assumed it was there just for her, since Ranger didn't wear bathrobes. Her assumption was confirmed when she tied the robe around her body. It was a perfect fit. She'd have to remember to thank Ella the next time she saw her. While she figured the bathrobe was Ranger's idea, she knew Ella was probably the one who'd bought it. Ranger didn't shop for women's clothes.

Stephanie's bladder was full and screaming for relief, so she went to the small closet, privately housing the toilet, and handled her business. Standing at the double vanity, she washed her hands, glancing at the mirrored medicine cabinet in front of her. Stephanie was curious about the contents inside. Her mother had once told her that a woman could learn a lot about a man by snooping through his medicine cabinet. And Stephanie was born to snoop, right?

She washed her hands twice, quietly trying to convince herself that snooping through Ranger's medicine cabinet was wrong. But the little devil on her shoulder won the debate, convincing her it would be a good idea. She had the right to know if Ranger was hiding something she should know about.

What if he was on anti-depressant medication? That would certainly explain why he didn't seem to ever get riled. Not even in the worst situations. And although it was probably a little late to worry about Ranger having a venereal disease, she remembered an incident that had happened in college. Her best friend at the time had been shocked to discover her boyfriend had genital herpes. She'd confronted him after snooping through his dorm-room, finding the ointment in his medicine cabinet.

Stephanie dried her hands, trying to occupy her mind with other thoughts outside of prescription meds and venereal diseases. Ranger would probably tell her if he was on any kind of medication that would affect their relationship, right? Deciding to run a bath, Stephanie ambled to the tub and turned on the faucets. There was a small jar of Michael Kars Bath Soak sitting on the edge of the tub. Stephanie opened the jar, sprinkling the minerals into the water.

Score number two for Ella. Ranger didn't take baths, so she knew the product had to be Ella's choice. Ranger was a thoughtful guy, and she loved that he'd considered all the extras and provided them for her. And that was reason enough to not go snooping through his medicine cabinet.

Closing the door so that the running water would not disturb Ranger, Stephanie was morbidly drawn back to the cabinet, deciding it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peek. Pulling the door open, she scanned the shelves quickly, finding the usual stuff one would find in a medicine cabinet. The first shelf held shaving cream and aftershave lotion, an unopened box of Tylenol, and Band-Aids. On the second shelf, there was a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a tube of sports cream, deodorant, and mouthwash.

She moved the items around, checking for a hiding place, but found nothing incriminating, just a bottle of multi-vitamins tucked in a corner. Blowing out a sigh of relief, Stephanie closed the door to the medicine cabinet and let out a small yelp as Ranger's face appeared in the mirror. He was standing behind her. His face held no expression, and his eyes were at half mast, lazy with sleep.

"You scared the crap out of me," she said, looking at Ranger's reflection in the mirror.

"Something I can help you find?" He asked, staring back at her.

Stephanie didn't miss a beat. "I was looking for an extra toothbrush."

Ranger pressed his naked body against Stephanie's back. She could feel that he was ready for some fun in the bathtub. Reaching around her, he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a toothbrush packed in an unopened box. How the hell did she miss that?

"If it had been a snake, babe…," he said, setting the toothbrush on the vanity. He kissed her on the back of the head and walked to the tub, shutting off the water.

Stephanie's heartbeat kicked in again as she watched Ranger amble towards the toilet. She shimmied out of her robe and stepped cautiously into the tub, inching her way into the steaming water. She could hear a steady stream of water hitting the bottom of the toilet as Ranger emptied his bladder.

"Hey!" Stephanie yelled. "Close the door when you do that."

"Babe, are you serious?" Ranger said incredulously. "Now is not the time to get all modest on me."

Stephanie smiled, sinking into the water. Ranger was right. Just a few hours ago, all of her modesty had flown out the window. But it felt weird listening to him using the bathroom. They were in a new place in their relationship, and she would have to get used to being with Ranger on an entirely different level of comfort.

"Come on, you have to admit this is still a little weird," Stephanie said, watching as Ranger washed his hands. He walked over to the tub, his manhood dangling between his legs, and Stephanie fought the urge to take him into her mouth. How was that for modesty?

Ranger smiled down at Stephanie, as if reading her dirty mind. "Yeah, well that weirdness seems to be wearing off pretty rapidly. Make room for me."

She scooted her ass across the bottom of the tub, making room for Ranger's strapping frame. Settling in behind her, Ranger turned on the jets for the hydro massage and grabbed Stephanie's hips, pulling her between his legs, her back flush with his chest. He put his mouth close to her ear, his breath warm on her skin.

"What were you searching for in my medicine cabinet?" He asked in an unassuming tone.

Stephanie relaxed into the warmth of the water, and Ranger's body. She closed her eyes and blew out a sigh, contemplating her answer. She could maintain the toothbrush story, or she could tell Ranger the truth. She wasn't sure what the truth was, though. What had she really been looking for?

"I'm not really sure what I was looking for, Ranger. Probably something that would tell me more about you."

"And that would be?"

Stephanie leaned her head back against Ranger's shoulder. "Maybe some kind of prescribed medication, or…." Stephanie wasn't sure she should divulge in the details of what kind of medication she was hoping to not find.

"Prescribed medication?" Ranger repeated, a hint of annoyance lacing his words.

"My mother once told me that a woman could learn a lot about a man by what he keeps in his medicine cabinet. So, I guess I was checking to see if you were on some kind of prescribed medication."

Ranger was silent. And Stephanie knew the silence meant he was trying to keep his aggravation in check.

He said, "Stephanie, I'm not a guy who needs to take prescription drugs to get through the day. Do you really think I'd hide something like that from you?"

Stephanie maneuvered her body, straddling Ranger's hips. They were now face-to-face and she could look him in the eye to explain how she was feeling.

"Ranger, please don't get angry. You've been this mystery man in my life for the last three years. And there's a part of me that still wonders if I know everything I need to know about you."

Ranger studied Stephanie's face, absorbing the uncertainty in her eyes. In that moment, he saw a woman who was optimistic about their future, yet still unsure of what she was getting herself into. The secrets he'd kept from her were affecting her ability to trust him completely.

"Babe," he said, "I would never do anything to deceive you. So stop waiting for the other shoe to drop. I've been honest with you about who I am and what I do. If your curious about something, ask me and I'll tell you the truth."

Stephanie rested her forehead against Ranger's forehead. "I love you so much, and any unexpected revelations would be hard to accept."

Ranger cupped Stephanie's face in his hands, "I love you, too. But if this relationship is going to work, were going to have to trust each other."

"Since we're on the subject," Stephanie said. "Do you remember the time I asked you if you used to smoke, and you said 'I used to everything'? What did you mean by that?"

"I used to dabble in drugs and alcohol, mainly in college," Ranger admitted. "But I never got hooked on one particular kind of drug. Once I joined the Army, I stopped drinking and experimenting with anything that prevented me from thinking clearly."

Stephanie studied Ranger's face, trying to imagine the man who was now disciplined and focused as a young, carefree rebel, dabbling in crime and drugs. She knew there was still some bad boy left in Ranger, but he'd worked hard to become a successful business man and, generally speaking, Ranger was a good guy. He was loving and generous, intelligent and courageous. He had his faults, but who didn't?

Wrapping her arms around his neck, dripping bath water in his hair, Stephanie kissed Ranger's lips, mumbling against his mouth. "I trust you, Ranger. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. But, I'm also trying to understand Ricardo Carlos Manoso, the man behind the mystery. So bear with me, okay?"

Ranger ran his hands up and down Stephanie's back, her skin soft and slick from the mineral salt she'd added to the water. "Ricardo Carlos Manoso can be an exceptionally intricate man," Ranger said, his lips twitching with a hint of a smile. "And I'm sure you've noticed he's hard as hell right now. So, are we done talking?"

He placed his hands on Stephanie's breasts, ending the conversation. His thumbs circled her nipples, the nubs hardening under his touch. She pushed her hips forward, rubbing her mound against Ranger's erection, the movement causing water to trickle over the side of the tub.

"You have something else in mind?" Stephanie asked seductively.

Grabbing a handful of Stephanie's ass, Ranger growled in response, slipping deep inside her center, the warm water adding an erotic element of friction. Stephanie arched her back, moving her hips up and down Ranger's shaft, giving him an opportunity to capture a nipple in his mouth. He held the hard tip between his lips, brushing his tongue back and forth over the sensitive skin. Stephanie moaned and continued to rock her hips slowly.

Ranger's sitting position didn't allow much movement on his part, so Stephanie drove as he guided her hips with his hands. And she was using her vantage point for all it was worth, rubbing her swollen clit against Ranger's stomach as the water lapped around their bodies and over the edge of the tub.

Ranger wasn't one to do a lot of talking during sex, but he didn't have to. Stephanie knew he was close when he started thrusting his hips upward, matching her down stroke in perfect rhythm. She buried her head in the side of his neck, her loins tingling from the electric current running through her body, causing her toes to curl in the slick water.

Seconds later, Ranger wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist, holding her tight as his body trembled with the same electricity. Then he collapsed deeper into the water, bringing Stephanie with him, her head resting on his shoulder. They relaxed in the water, silently recovering for a few minutes. The only sound in the bathroom was the steady gurgle of the jet system, pushing bubbles through the water in the tub. After a few more minutes of silence, Ranger spoke first. "Babe, I'm shriveling like a prune. I'll leave you to soak for a while, okay?"

Stephanie lifted her head off his shoulder. The Ranger induced fog that she'd experienced several times over the last few hours was slowly clearing from her head. "Okay. Give me 15 more minutes."

Gently lifting Stephanie off his body, Ranger kissed her on the lips and stepped out of the tub. "Stay as long as you like," he said, wrapping a towel around his waist. "I'm going downstairs to make coffee."

"Kay," Stephanie said, turning on the hot water, adding to the lukewarm left in the tub.

The hot water felt good on her skin, and if her _hoo-hah_ could talk, it would be thanking her for the pampering, as well. She was definitely going to have a hard time walking if they kept going at it like this. Stephanie loved sex, but Ranger was a beast in the bedroom…And the foyer…And the bathroom.

She made mental note to find a high-quality, multi-vitamin to supplement her diet. She was going to need the extra energy now that she was with Ranger. Adding another handful of mineral salt to the water, Stephanie relaxed, surrounding herself in water. And then she closed her eyes to think.

When her eyes opened again, Ranger was staring down at her, an amused look covering his face. He'd traded in his towel for a pair of black, running pants, and his chest was bare. "I'm just checking to see if you're still breathing," he said.

"Has it been 15 minutes?"

Ranger pulled a towel off the rack, holding it open for Stephanie. "Try 40 minutes, babe. You're covered in goose bumps."

Stephanie stood up in the tub, and Ranger wrapped the thick towel around her body, lifting her off her feet, scooping her out of the tub.

"Wow!" She said, wrapping her arms around Ranger's neck. "I could get used to this kind of service."

"Enjoy it now," he said in a soft voice. "I'm trying to impress you. In a few months, you'll be picking up my clothes off the floor while I sit in front of the television, holding a beer."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, a sarcastic look covering her face. "That's such a stereotypical representation of our future together. Next you'll have me barefoot and pregnant."

Ranger set Stephanie down on the tiled floor. "I like the idea of you in bare feet, but we should probably hold off on the pregnant part for a while."

"Agreed," Stephanie said, padding into the bedroom. "I don't have any clothes to put on. And I don't want to walk around in that dress all day." She looked at Ranger pointedly.

"And?" He said, giving her a mischievous grin

Stephanie's eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm not walking around your house naked!"

Ranger opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a grey, sweatshirt with the sleeves cut out, and a pair of black, cotton boxer-briefs.

"I thought you didn't wear underwear," Stephanie said, taking the clothes from Ranger.

"Winter wear," Ranger said, watching as Stephanie pulled on his clothes. She twirled in front of him, as if she were showing off a new outfit. Her long, toned legs were on full display.

Ranger, grinning from ear to ear, lumbered up to Stephanie and pulled her into his body. He said, "You look real sexy in my clothes, babe. But you won't be wearing them for long."

He grabbed her by the hand, pulling her towards the door. "I'll make breakfast. You're going to need the energy."

****

Sitting on the same stool she'd occupied a week ago, Stephanie watched as Ranger prepared scrambled egg whites, turkey bacon, and whole wheat toast. It was déjà vu all over again. Except this time, she was more than just a visitor in Ranger's home. She was his lover, maybe even his girlfriend. She wondered if two days of passion really validated them as a true couple. And how would Ranger define her going forward? Good friend? Girlfriend? Companion? What were their official titles for each other now?

"I know it's not the bacon, so it must be your brain burning, babe?" Ranger said. "You're too quiet, so you must be thinking too hard."

Running her hands through her bedraggled hair, Stephanie pondered bringing up the relationship topic again. Even though she was sure Ranger felt the same way she did.

"I was just thinking how nice this is," Stephanie said. You know, spending quality time together, acting like…a real couple."

Ranger ambled over to Stephanie, snuggling his body between her knees. He had a lazy smile on his face, not a care in the world at the moment. "We're not just _acting_ like a couple. We are a couple. This is what you want, right?"

"Yes," Stephanie said without hesitation. "I just want to make sure it's what you want, too. It's easy to get caught up in the moment, and disregard reality for a couple of days. But I don't want to wake up Monday morning and get slapped with a heavy dose of reality, especially if we're not on the same page."

"We're on the same page, Steph," Ranger said. "Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

He gave Stephanie a deep, passionate kiss, as if to emphasize his words.

Pulling his mouth away, he ran his thumb over the soft skin of her mouth. "I love you so much it scares me, babe. And I've never felt this way about any other woman in my life. Trust me, it's all about you."

Stephanie felt her heart flutter. She cupped the back of Ranger's head, a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth. "So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said. "You belong to me."

"Good to know. And while we're on the topic of love, you do realize that certain sacrifices come with loving me, right?"

Ranger lifted an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Dinner at my parent's house, at least once a week. And then there'll be the occasional holiday meal we'll have to attend."

"Shit, Steph. You sure know how to ruin a moment. Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?"

Stephanie ran her hands up and down Ranger's bare chest in a soothing motion. "We'll be crossing that bridge tomorrow night. Dinner will be served at six p.m. Think of it as an initiation into the family."

Ranger closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "Your grandmother thinks I'm black," he said sarcastically. "And your father hates that I'm not Italian. I can hardly wait for you to tell them that I'll probably be the father of your first born child. I'll leave my gun in the truck, just in case things get ugly."

"It's not going to be that bad! We'll survive the evening just fine." …_If there's truly a God in heaven...._

"And just wait until Lula and Connie find out we're together," Stephanie continued. "We won't have to tell another sole after that. It'll probably be front page news the next day."

…_Probably, the evening news on the same day...._

Ranger did something that resembled an eye roll. "And you thought _I_ complicated _your_ life. Let's eat before I lose my appetite."

****

There was a basketball game on the television in Ranger's den. But Stephanie hadn't kept up with the score. During the first few minutes of the game, just as Ranger had promised, he'd slipped _his_ clothes off her body, and planted his head between her thighs. And of course, she had to return the favor. It was the fair thing to do.

Now, with the game in half-time, Stephanie was lying face down on the sofa. Ranger's naked body straddled her hips, as he massaged the muscles in her back and shoulders, warm oil dripping from his hands. Stephanie moaned into a pillow resting under her head, his thumbs pressing into the small of her back, kneading her soft skin.

Sliding his hands across her ass, he worked his way down the back of her thighs and up again, stopping to push a couple of fingers inside her warm center. Slowly, he explored her inner walls, her muscles tensing and releasing from the heat of his touch.

"God," she mumbled in low voice. "That feels so good. Your hands are magical."

Ranger was silent, focusing intently on the job at hand. He shifted his weight, his erection hot and hard, hovering over Stephanie's ass. Gently removing his fingers, he grabbed the pillow from under Stephanie's head and placed it under her belly, giving her ass a slight lift for easier access. Stephanie smiled, gripping the arm of the sofa with her hands, knowing what was coming next.

Ranger secured his knees on either side of Stephanie's body, bracing his weight on his forearms as he lowered his body on top of her. And then he pushed into her, burying himself deep inside her body. Stephanie let out a stifled gasp, relishing in the sensation of Ranger's cock, filling and stretching her inner walls to accommodate his size.

He moved slow and steady at first, pulling all the way out, and then filling her completely. But as Stephanie pushed her ass into his pelvis, rotating her hips each time he penetrated her, Ranger increased his thrusts, a groan escaping from deep within his throat. Stephanie could feel his hard chest pressed against her back, his hips pumping hard, rocking her body with pleasure.

She moaned loudly, a familiar heat rising from her core. Ranger's hips pounded against Stephanie's ass, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room.

"I'm so close, babe," Ranger groaned, pushing his hand between the pillow and Stephanie's stomach, rubbing her mound, pushing her to the brink. A sudden burst of light formed behind her eyes and she cried out, calling Ranger's name. Her body convulsed as Ranger took her over the edge. And if she had not been so consumed in her own pleasure, she would've felt him bucking his hips erratically, releasing yet another dose of warm fluid deep within her body.

Ranger collapsed on top of Stephanie, his chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to recoup lost oxygen. Stephanie took the weight of his body, struggling to catch her breath.

"I'm not going to live through the rest of the weekend if you keep this up," she said. Her words were slurred, as if she were drunk. Ranger flipped Stephanie over, and scooted under her, so that she was lying on top of him.

"Babe," was all he could spit out at the moment. He was spent, too.

For the rest of the afternoon, Stephanie and Ranger followed a similar pattern. They ate when they were hungry, watched movies when they were bored, and made love when they were horny. By midnight, they'd christened just about every room in the house. They were both sore and languid, but satiated beyond belief. Ranger had made good on his promise, and Stephanie had survived every round, blow by blow.

Waiting for Ranger to set the alarm and turn off the lights, Stephanie stood at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the railing. Ranger walked up behind her, pushing her forward with his body.

"I never noticed you had so many stairs," she said, counting the stairs with her eyes. "I have a good idea. You run up and grab a couple of blankets, and we'll sleep on the floor in the den."

Ranger smiled wide. "Are you trying to get out of walking up the stairs, babe?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do," she said. "I'm not going to make it up those stairs tonight."

Ranger scooped Stephanie up in his arms, taking the stairs one by one.

"My hero," she said in an overly dramatic tone. She wrapped her arms around Ranger's neck and kissed his cheek.

"I'll show you what a real hero can do, as soon as I get you up these stairs."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Weekend at Ranger's

By Dayoh

_Chapter Three: Sunday_

Sunday morning found Stephanie curled next to Ranger yet again. His warm breath showered the back of her neck as he spooned her body, cocooning her within his broad frame. Stephanie's muscles were screaming for a long soak in the bathtub, but her mind was content on staying in bed with Ranger for as long as she could. Their weekend together was slowly coming to a close. Tomorrow, she'd be hunting FTA's, and Ranger would be doing what he does best, running his business and hunting bad guys.

He'd taken the whole weekend off, choosing to spend his free time with her instead of checking in at the office. And for all intents and purposes, this was a sacrifice for Ranger. He was a workaholic who usually never took a whole weekend off from work. Stephanie was grateful that he was showing a willingness to spend quality time with her. And she hoped the positive pattern would continue.

Stephanie smiled to herself, thinking about the unorthodox way they'd approached a romantic relationship. Sex had preceded their first date, and she'd spent a whole weekend with him, after just one night on the town. Most women dated for weeks, even months before delving into a two day sexual tryst with a man. But Stephanie had always marched to the beat of a different drummer.

However, there was a plus side to their new found relationship. Stephanie and Ranger had been friends before sex ever entered the picture. And they'd also shared experiences that most couples with 20 years of marriage under their belt hadn't shared. In the three years they'd worked together, there had been enough excitement to fill the pages of an adventure novel. _Stephanie and Ranger's Amazing Escapades: The Bounty Hunter's Guide to a Crazy Life._

Truth be told, most women would be scared to sit and eat at the same table with Ranger. Yet, here she was, moving into a romantic relationship with him. But, as mysterious and scary as he seemed, there was a quality about him that inspired trust. And Stephanie trusted Ranger with her life.

Ranger stirred behind Stephanie, his arm tightening around her waist, his skin warm against her naked body. And for a quick second she envisioned her clothes hanging in his closet, her shoes next to his, lining the shelves. But just as quickly, the vision faded from her mind. _One step at a time_, Stephanie thought to herself. _You don't want to move too fast and scare him away._

Then, another thought crossed her mind. Ranger had not once asked her about birth control, and he hadn't even broken a seal on a condom wrapper. Stephanie hadn't been on the pill since college, but she knew enough about the Rhythm Method, a technique she'd trusted for the last couple of days, to know that she was within a safe zone in her cycle. But, Ranger didn't have any knowledge of where she was in her cycle. The subject had not come up at all.

And while he'd made it perfectly clear that he wasn't ready for another baby just yet, he had mentioned that he would probably father her first born child, one day. Stephanie made a mental note to discuss birth control with Ranger later.

Lost in her own thoughts, Stephanie flinched when Ranger's cell phone chimed, interrupting the peaceful silence in the room. His arm moved slowly from around her waist as he was roused from a comfortable sleep.

Grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand, Ranger glanced at the caller ID.

"Manoso," he said into the receiver. His voice was husky from sleep, yet professional.

Stephanie couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but it must have been important, because Ranger was out of the bed and at his computer desk within seconds. She shifted onto her back, feeling a chill from the vacant space Ranger had left. She watched as he took notes, writing words down on a yellow, note pad while he listened intently to the caller.

Stephanie thought it would be a good time to run a hot bath, leaving Ranger to continue his conversation in private. In the bathroom, while waiting for the tub to fill, Stephanie emptied her bladder and brushed her teeth. She sprinkled a handful of bath minerals into the water and checked the temperature, making sure it wasn't too hot. And just as she settled into the steaming water, Ranger ambled through the door, in all his naked glory.

"Just in time," Stephanie said, smiling up at Ranger. He smiled back lazily, looking like he wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep a few more hours.

"I'll let you enjoy your bath without interruption this time," he said, leaning down, kissing her lips lightly. He walked to the small space housing the toilet and closed the door.

"Thank you for closing the door this time," Stephanie said, loud enough for Ranger to hear.

"Babe, you're weird," Ranger said behind a chuckle. "You can still hear what I'm doing."

"Yes, but it's not as loud and imposing with the door closed. Some things need to be done in private."

She heard Ranger bark out boisterous laugh and flush the toilet. Closing her eyes and sinking down into the water, Stephanie felt her muscles unwind. While she relaxed, Ranger brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. And then he left her alone to soak for a while.

About an hour later, Stephanie stepped out of the bathtub, pulled on her robe, and joined Ranger in the bedroom. He was lying face down on the bed, his taut ass on full display. He had a pillow under his head, and his eyes were closed. Throwing herself on top of his body, she put her mouth next to his ear, inhaling his clean scent. She whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"Not at the moment," Ranger mumbled into the pillow. He gave her a playful shove, and she fell off his body, landing on her back next to him. He threw his arm over her chest and trapped her left leg beneath one of his muscular thighs, his manhood resting against her hip.

"You smell good," he said, sniffing her hair, the damp curls fanned out around her head.

"So do you," she said. "And, you have a really nice ass."

"Do you want me to show you what I think of your ass?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie smiled at the way Ranger's eyes grew dark with passion within seconds. "You look all worn out. You sure you got more to give?"

"I am all worn out," Ranger replied. "You're killing me."

"I'm killing _you_? I'm surprised you gave me an hour to relax in the bathroom. You're a beast."

A mischievous grin spread across Ranger's face. "I gave you fair warning, babe. You entered my lair at your own risk."

"And you've shown me _no_ mercy," Stephanie said, laughing softly. "And, you've shown absolutely _no_ concern about birth control the past two days. What's that all about?"

Stephanie studied Ranger's face. His eyes widened just a fraction; a questioning look covered his face. "You're not on the pill?"

Stephanie shook her head in reply.

"I just assumed…," Ranger started.

"Ranger, don't worry," Stephanie interrupted. "I'm in a safe place in my cycle this time. But we need to discuss what we are going to do about birth control going forward."

"I'm sorry, babe," Ranger said quietly. "I didn't mean to imply that birth control is your responsibility alone."

He pushed his hand through Stephanie's hair, twirling a curl around his finger. "I don't mind wearing condoms, but I really think you should consider getting on the pill, or something similar. That way, we won't have to worry about an unplanned pregnancy every time we make love."

"Okay," Stephanie agreed. "I'll make an appointment with my doctor next week. I'm not really excited about getting back on the pill, but there are a lot more birth control options now than there was when I was in college. I'll figure something out."

Ranger looked at Stephanie carefully, as if trying to read her mind. "Babe, when the time is more appropriate, I would love for you to carry my baby. But, I love and respect you too much to rush into marriage because of an unexpected surprise. I told you this before, and it bears repeating. I want to get it right this time."

Stephanie appreciated Ranger's honesty. His first marriage had failed miserably. And he wanted a second chance to do the right thing. She had to respect that he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Stephanie had also failed at marriage the first time around, and while she dreamed of walking down the aisle again, she had no desire to do it in a maternity dress. She'd watched her sister struggle through that kind of drama, and it had been stressful on everyone involved.

"I understand. Really, I do," Stephanie assured Ranger. "And I'm not in any big hurry to start a family, either. So we're cool."

"Good," Ranger said. "And while we're in a serious subject mode, I should tell you that I have to leave the country for an assignment. That was what the phone call was all about."

Stephanie looked at Ranger regretfully, silently wondering if she was truly ready for this. Blowing out a sigh, she turned away from him and stared at the ceiling. "How long?"

"Babe, you're not going to make this hard, are you?"

"How long?" Stephanie repeated.

"One month at the most," Ranger answered, never taking his eyes off Stephanie.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"That soon?"

"Yes," Ranger said. He didn't bother with details. He'd warned her that he wouldn't.

"And after this assignment, you'll have a few more weeks left on the contract, right?"

"Correct. There will probably be one more assignment after this one. And then I'm done."

They were both silent, not sure what to say next. Ranger touched his lips to her face, showering her skin with soft kisses. He moved his lips down her neck, finally stopping at the opening of her robe, just above her breasts.

Stephanie grabbed Ranger's head, pulling him back up to meet her gaze. "I hate this," she admitted. "It was easy to deal with your absence when I didn't know what you were up to, and I had someone else to occupy my time. But now that I know what you do, I'll be worried sick until you come back home."

"Stephanie, I know this is hard for you. But you're going to have to be patient for a little while longer, okay? I'm one of the best at what I do, and I'll be fine."

The thought of something bad happening to Ranger made Stephanie's stomach feel nauseous. But he'd been honest about his job, and she'd made the choice to be with him, regardless of what he did for a living. And now she would have to suck it up and deal with her decision.

Stephanie crushed her mouth against Ranger's lips. She wanted to taste the words 'I'll be fine' on his tongue, as if the words alone could make the situation better. Ranger climbed on top of Stephanie's body, deepening the kiss. His hands fumbled with her robe until her nakedness was exposed. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slipped inside her warm opening. They moved together slowly, savoring the precious moments left of the weekend, comforting each other's fears and doubts.

****

Stephanie had slipped back into the dress she'd worn two days ago, the material wrinkled from the abuse it incurred in Ranger's foyer. It was after four in the afternoon, and she had to get home to change into something more comfortable. Ranger was going to drop her off at her apartment, stop by the office to update Tank on his travel plans, and then meet Stephanie at her parent's house by six o'clock. This would give Stephanie a few minutes to explain her new relationship with Ranger to her family. She wanted them to accept his new role in her life, as well as theirs.

Grandma Mazur was waiting at the door when Stephanie pulled into her parent's driveway at five thirty. She'd changed into a pair of jeans, a form fitting purple, sweater, and sneakers.

"Well look at you!" Grandma Mazur quipped as Stephanie reached the door. "You're all aglow."

Stephanie smiled at her grandmother's pink, hot pants and matching pink hair. "You're the one glowing, literally. You'd probably glow in the dark."

Grandma Mazur led Stephanie into the kitchen where her mother was putting the final preparations on dinner. "Well, I have to keep up appearances, you know. I can't let the young folks out do me."

"Of course not," Stephanie said to her grandmother. She kissed her mother on the cheek, and yelled "Hello!" to her father sitting in front of the television in the living room. He grunted something that sounded like hello back.

Helen Plum passed Stephanie a stack of plates. "You're glowing. What's going on?"

"Am I?" Stephanie asked innocently. "I guess I had a restful weekend."

Grandma Mazur stepped up close to Stephanie, inspecting the skin on her face. "Boy, if I didn't know you were single again, I'd swear you've been getting some hot sex. You know what they say; hot sex is like a moisturizer for the skin."

Stephanie's mother did the sign of the cross on her chest. "For God's sake, all this sex talk is just ridiculous."

Stephanie rushed out of the kitchen with the stack of plates. Buying time, she slowly set them down in their designated place on the dining room table. She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a gravy dish from the cabinet. "Ranger will be joining us for dinner tonight," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And, he'll probably be doing the weekly dinner thing from now on."

"Ranger's hot!" Grandma Mazur said. "Are you two an item now?"

"Something like that," Stephanie replied. She didn't want to go into too much detail just yet. The Burg's gossip mill was churning with enough chitchat to last the rest of the year. "We're taking things slow," she explained, looking at her mother who'd suddenly stopped stirring the gravy to stare at her daughter.

"Slow?" Her mother repeated, as if she didn't fully understand what the word meant. "You think you have time to take things slow? I was married with kids when I was your age. You're running out of time, kiddo."

Stephanie hadn't expected that reaction from her mother. Here she was worried about her mother freaking out over the fact that she was dating Ranger, and instead, she was more concerned with Stephanie's biological clock. Or maybe she just wasn't surprised at the news. Whatever the reason, Stephanie guessed that Ranger's transition into the family might be easier than she'd expected.

Stephanie lifted the pot of gravy off the stove, transferring the rich, brown liquid to the gravy dish. "I start classes next week," she said. I have things I want to accomplish before I get married and start a family. And Ranger supports my decision."

"Grandma Mazur raised her hands with enthusiasm. "Good for you! A young woman should have her own life and a career. It's a new generation and a new time for independent women like me and Stephanie. You know, these days a man wants an independent woman by his side."

Grandma Mazur popped an olive in her mouth and smiled wide. "And now we know who's been giving you hot sex! That Ranger's the one, I tell ya. And he's got a great package, too!"

Stephanie's mother eyed the cabinet holding her liquor stash. "I'm not sure your father's going to be happy about your new boyfriend, Stephanie. We all like Ranger; he seems to be a nice young man, maybe a little strange, but nice nevertheless. But…."

"But what?" Stephanie interrupted. "He's not Italian? Well, Dad's just going to have to accept Ranger for who he is. I love him, and that should be enough."

Grandma Mazur chimed in, "I love black people, too. That Lula is a pip. I've been thinking about dating a black man myself. You know, broaden my horizons. I'm going to join one of them Internet dating sites. I bet I'll find a nice black man through one of those sites."

Stephanie's mother broke for the cabinet, pulling out a small, silver flask from behind a stack of dishes. She took a long pull from the bottle, tucked it back into its hiding place, and took the pot roast out of the oven.

"You can date whomever you want," Stephanie said to Grandma Mazur. "But you need to be careful with on-line dating. It can be dangerous. And for the record, Grandma, Ranger's not black, he's Cuban-American."

"Well that's even better!" Grandma Mazur said happily. Those Cuban's can do the Salsa like nobody's business. You think Ranger will teach me?"

"I don't think Ranger is the dancing type. We'll see, though."

"Let's eat," Stephanie's mother said, moving towards the dining room.

Stephanie's father was sitting at the table, fork in hand when the women tumbled into the dining room. The doorbell rang and Stephanie went to the door to let Ranger in.

"Well isn't this a pip?" Grandma Mazur said. "Frank, did you hear the good news?"

Ranger plastered a rigid grin on his face, nodding politely at everyone. He was wearing a dark blue, sweater, faded jeans, and work boots.

Frank nodded back, staring at Ranger's clothes. He said, "Looks to me like the good news is Ranger has finally stopped wearing black all the time?"

"No," Grandma Mazur replied, as everyone took their seats at the table. "He's wearing weekend clothes. Isn't that right, Ranger?"

"Correct," Ranger said, giving Grandma Mazur a genuine smile.

Grandma Mazur continued talking as the food was being passed around the table. "Ranger is going to be your new son-in-law pretty soon, Frank. On account he and Stephanie are having hot sex now."

There was a hint of a smirk on Ranger's lips as he picked up the glass in front of him, taking a long sip of water. Stephanie closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer, her fair skin turning a deep shade of red. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that her mother's chair was vacant. She was probably in the kitchen taking an emergency tipple from her flask.

A few seconds later, her mother returned to the dining room. "The roast might be a tad bit dry," she said, her eyes glazed over from alcohol. "Use extra gravy."

Stephanie's father remained silent, filling his plate with beef, stabbing the meat a little too forcibly; probably wishing Grandma Mazur was on the platter. Giving Ranger a side glance, he passed the roast his way. "You got any Italians in your family?"

"None," Ranger answered, taking the platter of meat from Frank. "Do you have any Cubans in your family?"

"None that I'm aware of," Frank said, shoveling food into his mouth.

Ranger put a slice of meat on his plate and smiled at Frank. "I'll have to see what I can do to change that."

Frank mumbled something unintelligible, forking up a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Grandma Mazur buttered a roll, grinning at Ranger. "I've decided to do the Internet dating thing, Ranger. I'm going to find me a nice black man with lots of money. Maybe we can get our own place if things work out."

Stephanie's father lifted his head from his plate. "If an alien from outer space could get you out of this house, I'd be all for it."

"Be nice, Frank," Stephanie's mother said. She seemed almost too relaxed at this point.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and looked at Stephanie. She shrugged her shoulders, chewing on a piece of beef smothered in gravy. She was pretty sure Ranger's grandmother never occupied her time with on-line dating services.

"Have you looked into the Single Senior Citizen'sprogram at Saint Paul's Cathedral?" Ranger asked Grandma Mazur.

"I tried that last year," Grandma Mazur said. "What a bunch of loser's, that group. I need more excitement in my life."

"Well," Ranger said, "You won't have any trouble finding excitement through on-line dating, that's for sure."

"How's everything?" Helen asked numbly, the alcohol working like a charm.

"Great," everyone said, almost in unison.

The rest of evening went well, all things considered. Ranger stayed through the whole meal, and he even indulged in a small slice of pineapple upside-down cake, passing most of it to Stephanie after only a few bites.

Grandma Mazur continued to fill everyone in on the latest gossip in the Burg as Stephanie helped her mother clear the table. Frank excused himself from the table to perch in front of the television, and Ranger softly cleared his throat, a signal that he was also ready to be excused. He'd endured the dinner for Stephanie's sake, and he was ready to make an exit. Stephanie felt a pang of sadness, knowing that it would be a while before she saw Ranger again. "I'm going to walk Ranger out," she said as Ranger stood.

Stephanie's mother came out of the kitchen hauling a plate full of food wrapped in foil. She pushed the plate into Ranger's hands and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Will we see you next week?" she asked Ranger.

Ranger smiled at Helen, giving Stephanie a quick glance. "I'll be out of the country on business the next few weeks. But I'll join you all when I get back. Thank you for a lovely meal."

"See ya next time, Ranger," Grandma Mazur yelled from the kitchen.

"Have a good evening, Grandma Mazur," Ranger replied.

Stephanie grabbed Ranger by the hand and they walked to the front door.

"Goodnight, Mr. Plum," Ranger said to Stephanie's father as he relaxed in front of the television.

"Might as well call me Frank," he mumbled, never taking his eyes off the television screen.

Ranger and Stephanie looked at each other, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"And you thought you'd have to leave your gun in the car," Stephanie said when they reached Ranger's truck. "Outside of Grandma's usual antics, I thought dinner went well."

"You should really discourage your grandmother from dating on the Internet, babe."

"I'll do what I can," Stephanie said. She's a live wire, you know."

Ranger smiled. "I'm more concerned about the welfare of the poor bastard she'll find on-line. The guy's in big trouble."

Stephanie gave Ranger a playful punch in the arm. "You could only wish that your grandmother was this exciting. You know, one day our grandmother's will have to meet face-to-face. Grandma can be a bad influence on other senior citizens."

"Babe," Ranger moaned, probably trying hard to keep the image of his little Cuban grandmother wearing pink, hot pants out of his mind. "I need to mentally prepare myself for that day."

Stephanie smiled and stepped closer to Ranger. "This has been one of the best weekends I've had in a long time. Thank you."

Ranger smiled wickedly. "I should be thanking you. But I'll save up all my appreciation for when I get back."

"Can you at least tell me what country you'll be working in?" Stephanie pleaded.

Ranger studied Stephanie's face for a beat, and then he sighed lightly. "I'll be in Mexico. I'll call you when I arrive, but after that, you probably won't hear from me for a while. And when I'm able to get in touch with you, I won't make the call from my cell phone. I'll always use a secure line, so the number will be unrecognizable."

Stephanie's mouth rounded into a pout, and a troubled look spread across her face.

"Babe," Ranger said in a cautious tone. "Don't do that."

"I can't help how I feel," Stephanie said, trying to keep her voice from quivering. I don't know how I'm going to focus for the next few weeks."

"Steph, I'm sure Connie has a folder full of skips for you to find. And you'll be starting your classes next week. You'll be so busy; the time's going to fly by."

Stephanie searched Ranger's face for any sign of emotion. "This is too easy for you, isn't it? Packing up and taking off at a moment's notice."

"Not anymore," Ranger answered honestly. "I'm going to miss the hell out of you. But, I'm under contract with these people, and I always finish what I start. Two years ago, if you would have been in my life this way, I would have made a different career choice."

Stephanie pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't want to burden Ranger with emotional drama, nor did she want to come off as excessively needy. So instead of continuing to complain, she said, "You're right, Ranger. I'll stay busy, and you'll be home before I know it."

Ranger stared at Stephanie, knowing she was only saying what she thought he wanted to hear. He said, "If you need help with anything, contact Tank. And try to stay out of trouble."

"And you try to stay alive, she said, wondering how many more goodbyes would include this kind of warning. They really did lead crazy lives.

Ranger grabbed Stephanie by her wrists and pulled her against his body. He kissed her deep, tasting the sweetness of pineapple on her tongue. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss, and Stephanie untangled her fingers from his hair.

Grandma Mazur stuck her head out the front door, a big grin covering her face. "Boy, you two are going to start a fire on the lawn! I'll get the fire extinguisher, just in case."

"Not necessary," Ranger said. He gave Grandma Mazur the peace sign, angled into his truck, and drove away.

Stephanie watched as the tail lights of his truck disappeared into the darkness. She blew out a sigh, thinking how much she'd enjoyed spending every minute of the last 48 hours with Ranger.

"You can do this, Stephanie," she said in a whisper, giving herself a pep talk. She would try to get through the next few weeks without losing her mind, even though her sanity depended greatly on Ranger's continued existence in her life. However, they'd certainly made it through worst situations and come out just fine. She loved him, and she was in it for the long haul.

Pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket, Stephanie punched the button programmed with Ranger's cell phone number.

"Yo," Ranger answered after the first ring.

"You know, with all the stress I'll be taking on the next few weeks, I'll probably need a good soak in your tub once in a while. And I doubt Tank would be willing to help me with that?"

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Stephanie listened as Ranger laughed softly. "I left a spare key in your cookie jar," he said. "I love you, babe."

And then he was gone.

EL ULTIMO!


End file.
